


Screw luck

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: He has a way with words.
Relationships: Elphias Doge/Horace Slughorn
Series: Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079552





	Screw luck

Our story starts in Hogsmeade moments after Lord Voldemort's warning about Harry Potter.

Horace muttered, "Damn it, I knew I should have kept that last vial of Felix."

Elphias said, "Screw luck, we're going to need more than that to survive this battle!"

Horace replied, "You have a way with words sometimes and I don't even think you know it, my dear Elphias."

Elphias shrugged. "It's true though. But with me by your side, I doubt either of us will even need luck anyway. What with our extra reinforcements and all."

Horace smiled. "True."


End file.
